Cheating Isn't A Good Option
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Crocker catches Timmy cheating. Time for teacher to give a good stinging lesson on morals. Spanking inside. Don't like? Leave then, I have no use of you. Non-slash


Cheating Isn't A Good Option 

Fairly Odd Parents Fanfic~! I got inspiration while over at a friend's home and watching said show.

*Warning as per usual….* Spanking and mild cursing.

On with the story~!

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

It had been a few years since the brat was in his old class but with a promotion he was bumped up to a middle school science teacher and now Turner was in his eighth grade class. Curses.

Crocker sat at his desk staring at the boy he detested so much. The little pink hatted squirt was the bane of his existence. Strangely enough the kid had the gall to stare right back at him with an equally deathly glare. His blinking books merely rolled their eyes at his antics. Turner didn't know it but Crocker was well aware of the existence of his fairies and each time he looked at them he had a wave of nostalgia wash over him. It was quite odd but he shook the feeling away.

He stood and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon class. I hope you all studied for the quiz today." Everyone but the smart aleck A.J groaned. Crocker rolled his eyes. Typical kids, thinking life would all be sugar, games, and in Turners case, fairies. Well not today.

"Now, now. I would hope that you all would remember to study. High school isn't easy." Crocker said as he walked from his desk, papers in hand. Passing them out he hesitated at Timmy's desk. He gave the boy a small smirk as he walked on. Timmy glared after him and looked at the paper. He should've studied. Stupid Cosmo and his study time habits. His parents said they would ground him if he brought home another F. This week was the showing of Crimson Chin versus Crash Nebula part two and he did not want to miss it. Cheating was his only option, he knew Wanda didn't like it but what choice did he have? He had a movie to see damn it!

"A.J!" Timmy whispered.

The child twitched his eye to show he was listening. An irate twitch but a twitch nonetheless.

"Let me see your answers." Timmy whispered. He looked over toward Crocker's desk and saw the man eye him. Gotta be quick.

A.J sighed as he looked up at Crocker's desk to and when the man looked away he slid his paper toward Timmy. The brunette smirked and with quick glances here and there he copied the answers. He was sure to get an A now. School was almost over anyway. The snarly, sour man couldn't ruin his Friday evening so sat back in his chair with confidence and propped his feet up onto his desk. He decided to take a quick nap before school ended.

************************HylainHeroine2**********************

The ringing bell alerted Timmy of the end of school and he moved to leave the room when a voice called to him.

"Mr. Turner." Crocker's voice dripped from his desk.

Timmy jerked and fell from his chair. From his fallen position he saw Crocker crook a finger and motion the boy to come to his desk. Timmy swallowed audibly and worked to get up. After righting himself he packed his bag and made his way to Crocker.

"Mr. Turner, while you slept I had passed out your classes graded papers but I decided to be nice and let you sleep before giving you yours." Crocker softly spoke as he pushed a turned over paper to Timmy. Timmy snatched the paper up and smiled to greet the A he deserved but was grief stricken at the F he had on his paper.

"Mr. Crocker! I got all the answers right, why did I get an F?" Timmy hollered.

Crocker acted taken aback. "So you assume I allow cheating." He asked in a mocking disbelief tone. "I can't believe you would think that, I just can't. I'm terribly sorry Turner. I just thought that, well it was obvious since it's posted all around the school and in the student handbook you should have read. I'm just beyond sorry for your incompetence at reading, then again, if you could actually read you could have passed my tests." There were many insults in his argument and Timmy felt the sting at the last one.

"But sir, if I got another F my parents said they would ground me and I have to see that movie this weekend."

A movie is worth more than a good education? Typical teenagers. Crocker sighed. "Well there is something we can do but I doubt you would like it."

"What!" Timmy hurried out. It couldn't be that bad could it?

"Well I could spank you for cheating and then change your grade to an A so you wouldn't get grounded."

Timmy paled, the only time he ever got spanked was when his parents found the numerous mice he caught and stored in a cabinet. That was before he had Cosmo and Wanda.

"But Mr. Crocker…that's against state rules." Timmy sputtered out as he backed away.

Crocker rose and rolled up his sleeves. "So is cheating, besides its better than being grounded and the sting will eventually fade away. Plus you could always have your Godparents heal you afterwards." He held up a hand at Timmy open protesting mouth. "I know you have them and I know you can't speak of them lest they disappear forever. Save it."

Timmy gulped again.

"So what will it be?" Crocker asked as he leaned against his desk. Timmy bit his lip and turned to his bag quickly and muttered something before a magical presence disappeared from the room. Timmy turned around and lowered his head. Crocker smiled, now the brat would finally get it. He pulled the reluctant boy by the arm to his desk. Once there, Mr. Crocker looked at Timmy sternly as he sat on the desk, extending his legs as his soon-to-be ''resting'' place but Mr. Crocker, instead of immediately motioning him over his lap and into place, clasped a hand on each of his arms.

''Now Turner, I want to be fair about this, you know that, I hope. You should also know that I'm disappointed to hear about your cheating.'' Timmy's spirits sunk even lower. ''Very,'' he added. Maybe he really did deserve a spanking. ''I want you to tell me how this happened,'' he concluded. Timmy tried to bow his head but with a gentle touch Crocker raised his chin and made him look him in the eye.

''I don't know...'' was all he could think of to tell him. It would take too long to explain and not do any good anyway – but Crocker wasn't about to settle for that.

''This cheating of yours, it must have had some reason. It didn't just happen, now did it? And I want you to tell me how or why it did.'' His face hardened even further. ''And you are going to tell me.''

''It's like this - I didn't study and I thought I could get away with it..''

''I see. Turner?''

''Yes, Mr. Crocker?''

''Did I just hear anything that would keep me from giving you a spanking? Anything that would discourage me from giving you each and every swat of the spanking you've earned?''

"I don't know... maybe...'' he replied sullenly.

''Timmy Turner.''

''No. I guess not...''

''No. Nothing I heard dissuades me in the least. You, naughty boy, have behaved yourself into a pants-down spanking and now you are going to get it.''

Fighting off thoughts of how soon Mr. Crocker would have his pale bottom blushing, Timmy moved hesitantly to his teacher's side and was a little surprised when he didn't immediately pull him over his waiting lap. Glancing up at his stern face, his surprise turned to dismay and Timmy felt his stomach tighten. Timmy knew that Crocker wanted the ruler that he always used to slap students desk when they slept during his lectures. How, Timmy had no idea. Crocker gave him a pointed look and nodded. Timmy shuffled to Crocker's desk drawer and retrieved the ruler. How he wanted to throw it and be rid of it. It wasn't fair. He was a teenager after all. Oblivious to these objections, Mr. Crocker still sat like a deity on his desk, waiting to tumble Timmy over his unforgiving thighs. As he reached to take the ruler from him, Timmy pulled it back slightly.

''You'll start slowly, won't you?'' He knew she wasn't supposed to ask but Mr. Crocker just took the ruler from him and nodded sympathetically.

Seeing his reaction Timmy realized that he must be in even more trouble than he imagined. His whole body stiffened and shook and he couldn't keep himself from turning and trying to run away - but Mr. Crocker was too quick for him, he'd grabbed his wrist even as the ruler left his hand. Before Timmy knew it he was over Crocker's knee and the blood was rushing to his head.

Spank! He began immediately - spank spank spank spank spank!

''Ow! Oh! Wait!'' Alternating stiffening and squirming, Timmy quickly sunk into place as his teacher jostled him for a better and steadier grip.

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''Ow! No! Too hard!'' Timmy protested, though really his jeans muffled the effect considerably - nearly all of this pain was caused by his own tension and apprehension. So far!

Spank spank spank spank! spank! spank!

''Ow ow ow!'' He continued, only to have Mr. Crocker chastise him further.

''Settle down, naughty boy - we haven't even started. I''m just getting you settled in. You can't even feel anything through your jeans.''

Spank spank spank! spank spank! spank spank!

''No, no! I feel it! I do! don't!'' Timmy insisted somewhat nonsensically - the chance that he would stop already was non-existent.

''Shall I stop already? I thought I was doing this for you - you do know what's next, don't you?''

Ah - here was the dilemma upon whose horns Timmy lay. To be spanked over his jeans, and therefore longer - or to shorten it a little and jump right to ''pants-down''? Or even underwear down?

Spank spank spank spank - spank spank spank! spank spank!

''No, no - that's okay,'' He decided immediately, and having done so found that this phase was much more tolerable. Maybe by the time he gets to my bare bottom I'll be ready, Timmy thought. Right. And maybe his arm will wear out first - or I'll just fly to the moon!

Spank spank spank - spank spank spank spank! spank! spank! spank! spank!

''Owww. Owwwwww,'' Timmy moaned softly, concluding that some sort of reaction was still in his favor. ''Hey! Wait!'' For no sooner had he resigned himself to an over-the-jeans spanking than the jeans-spanking was over! ''Stop! Not yet!''

''Oh?'' Spank spank spank spank! ''Haven't had enough yet? I thought you were in a hurry!'' Spank spank spank spank! Crocker saw to it that these final swats before his jeans deserted him made all the more of an impression.

''OW! Geez!'' He twisted around in an attempt to see if Crocker was still using his hand - it seemed harder than before! All he managed to see was Mr. Crocker removing Timmy's first line of defense. He slid the blue fabric off Timmy's bottom, revealing his white underwear.

Spank spank spank spank! Haaaaah, Timmy thought.

''Haaaaaaah!'' Timmy said. He had thought of his jeans as sort of insubstantial it but had been giving him more protection than he realized - now with nothing between his hand and Timmy's this underwear, his every spank stung and stung to high heaven! Spank spank! spank spank! spank spank spank! spank spank spank!

''Owwwwooooooo? Oww? Ow, ow?'' In his mind Timmy questioned if Mr. Crocker really needed to spank him quite this completely.

Picking up on this, Crocker didn't hesitate. ''If you didn't want this spanking, naughty boy, you shouldn't have been cheating,'' he decreed, his logic unassailable. Like he hadn't thought of that!

''You know what cheating gets you - maybe next time you'll have an easier time deciding what you really want!'' How was he ever supposed to sit again? Suddenly he was in a hurry, a man with a mission. Now that he had Timmy's bottom in sight and squarely in his sights, he wanted it sore and stinging - both, a lot, and right now! Spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank spank!

''OW OH OH OH OW OH OH!'' Timmy cried. When, oh when, would this be over? And then, with frightening abruptness, it was!

''Now, naughty boy, it's time we took care of this cheating,'' Mr. Crocker pronounced.

Oh no! The ruler - smack smack smack smack smack smack smack! By the time he realized what was about to happen his ruler spanking was already well underway! Instantly the warmth of his hand was replaced by the sting of the ruler's wood. Oooo, did that hurt! smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No, no - stop! Enough! I'll be good! I promise! Oh owwwwww...''

''Timmy Turner! Your cheating? This is most certainly NOT enough, except that it's enough out of you. Now hold still. You know you've earned this - and more. If you're good you'll get a lot less of the ''more.'''' smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

Try as he might to be ''fair,'' when it came to cheating Crocker was strict. That ruler HURT! smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No, no, not more - please, not more. Ow oh ow oh ow...'' smack smack smack smack smack smack smack!

''No - no please! I'll be good! I've learned my lesson - I have!'' As well he may have - his usually pale cheeks shone from the ruler's harsh wood.

''Then hold still, Timmy, so I can finish.'' And finish he did. With a flurry of smack-smack-smack's he made sure he'd have no place to sit, not for a good long time. Then the hardest yet, right in the center - smack smack smack smack smack smack! Even as Timmy recognized these as his final spanks he could take no relief as the barrage drove him past all limits of ''taking it.''

''Whaaa - aaa - ow - oooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - NO!''

''Okay, Turner. Okay, Timmy. Breathe. Now breathe...'' Mr. Crocker encouraged. As slowly as it had begun it just as suddenly ended. Slowly Timmy calmed down and his breathing did steady a bit. Crocker smiled as he pulled the boy into a sitting position smirking slightly at the hiss the boy made. A good ten minutes had well passed.

"Now Timmy I hope we dealt with your cheating I hope to never do this again." Timmy nodded trough his tears and placed his head on Crocker's chest, not really hugging the man but not exactly ready to get up yet.

"Sweet boy but dear lord does he test the patience of a saint." Crocker thought as he removed the boy's hat and allowed him to sit there.


End file.
